


Rookie Shaman

by monwuju



Category: Monsta X (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, F/M, bc i wanna write a full multi-chapter fic for this, how to tag, i'm actually planning it lmao, not romantic between these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monwuju/pseuds/monwuju
Summary: "Yeah," Luda began rolling her eyes once more. "You haven't even found the 'source of evil' yet. I think all those talismans and vials are just for show!" The blonde walked up to the other and flicked one of the dangling vials, much to Minhyuk's annoyance."They're not!" He yelled, swatting away the younger's hand. "I know exactly what I'm doing you brat!"He had no idea what he was doing.





	Rookie Shaman

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back with some more MonWuju stuff lmao. 
> 
> This was also due to a prompt by a CuriousCat anon: "hustling amateur shaman visits a village to perform an exorcism"
> 
> I always thought these two would have an interesting relationship. A sibling sort of one. And I've realised how much I love to write Minhyuk.
> 
> And I'll be making this into a full, multi-chaptered fic..so stay tuned, folks.

Minhyuk waved his staff hastily in front of him, his eyes closed and his feet shuffling slowly around the room. The air reeked of rotting flesh and he could sense a dangerous presence. A spirit? A demon? Or just an elaborate prank set up by a mischievous witch? The rookie shaman didn't know, but he _did_ know that it was wrecking havoc on this small village. If he were of great experience, he would have been able to pinpoint the problem and exterminate it however he was only a few months into the job and was still getting to grips with this whole 'exorcism' business.   
  
Behind him, a young woman (who looked like she was _much_  younger than she was), coughed slightly to draw Minhyuk's attention away from whatever he claimed to be doing.  
  
"So?" she asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice. The small woman didn't quite believe Minhyuk when he claimed he could rid the village of whatever was plaguing them, especially since he showed up looking like he had been chased by a bear (he had been) _and_  boasted only 6 months experience. Experience that did not include a successful exorcism. She still couldn't believe that the village elders had allowed this mess of a man to help them, despite how desperate they were.  
  
The grey-haired man opened his eyes and span around to face the woman behind him. He had been surprised to find out how stern she could be despite her small and sweet appearance. Reminded him of a shape shifter and he had checked to make sure this little lady _wasn't_  one before agreeing to let her assist him.  
  
"Miss Luda! _Please!_ I require absolute silence while conducting an exorcism." Minhyuk instructed, lifting a finger to his lips to accentuate his point. This only made Luda roll her eyes and cross her arms in annoyance. He laughed and copied the gesture mockingly. "Anything wrong with that?"  
  
"Yeah," Luda began rolling her eyes once more. "You haven't even found the 'source of evil' yet. I think all those talismans and vials are just for show!" The blonde walked up to the other and flicked one of the dangling vials, much to Minhyuk's annoyance.  
  
"They're not!" He yelled, swatting away the younger's hand. "I know exactly what I'm doing you brat!"  
  
He had no idea what he was doing.  
  
He also had no idea why Luda's eyes had become so wide with fear or why she pointed behind him and let out a ear-piercing scream.  
  
Oh, wait. Yes he did.  
  
Without thinking, he dove forward while pushing Luda to the floor, making sure to cradle her head. Somehow. He stared at the other for a few seconds before turning to face whatever was behind him. Not like he wanted to.  
  
What Minhyuk saw made his blood run cold.  
  
He wasn't trained for _this_.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's real short but what can I say. Also, this probably won't make it into the final thing but it did help me form the plot and everything. 
> 
> Be sure to check back for the the prologue which I should post pretty soon!


End file.
